Girl Meets Boy's World
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Riley always knew Lucas was special but Riley was the one that made him complete. Cory struggles to accept the relationship between Lucas and Riley and deal with some truths he doesn't want to face
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GMW

* * *

"Hey Riley."

"Hey Lucas," Riley said laughing like a horse.

Lucas grinned at her. He loved her laugh.

"You know I love your laugh," Lucas said.

"I LOVE YOU TOO," Riley exclaimed without thinking. After realizing what she said, she blushed.

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's one way to get right to the point," he said laughing.

"Lucas," Riley said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did," Lucas said smiling in a way that made his eyes crinkle.

"I heard you talking to some friends about doing something together... and I was wondering if I could join up with you?"

Lucas gently touched Riley's nose.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said.

Lucas than lean forward and kissed Riley on the lips. It was a gentle kiss. But it sent all sorts of feelings pulsating through her entire body. She felt as though she was finally alive.

"I told you my moment would be **my **moment," Lucas said.

She kissed him back.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH KISSING," Cory announced.

Riley looked embarrassed but Lucas just smiled in amusement.

"I'll see you tonight Ri," he said.

"Tonight," Cory asked as Lucas left, "What's happening tonight?"

"I'm hanging out with Lucas tonight," Riley said.

"Fine," Cory replied, "At home where I can see you and make sure you're safe."

"Dad," Riley exclaimed.

Cory sighed.

"Look," Cory said, "I know it seems like I'm just being overprotective but the truth is you're my little girl. I love you. Honey, I know what it's like to grow up. It can be beautiful and wonderful but it can also be hard. You've been through some tough times and I don't want it happening to you again."

"I love you too dad," Riley said, "Please can I go on my date."

"Okay," Cory said, "But you have to be home by 9 PM THE SAME DAY."


	2. Chapter 2

((That night))

"Mom," Riley said, "Can I borrow your necklace? I have a date with Lucas tonight"

Cory cringed.

"Sure," Tapanga said, "Just be really careful. It's not something I ever want to lose."

The buzzer rang. It was Lucas.

"Coming," Riley said.

"Honey why don't you invite him up here for a few h- I mean minutes," Cory suggested..

"Because I don't want you to interrogate him," Riley said rolling her eye.

"Where are you guys going," Tapanga asked.

"Paradize" Riley said.

Cory whistled.

"That's a nice place," he said, "How can he afford a nice place like that?"

"Dad relax," Riley said, "His FATHER owns the place."

"Oh. Well he loses points for lack of creativity," Cory said.

"Cory," Tapanga said, "Now you're just looking to find fault. Sometimes you just have to accept the fact that not everything is the way you want it to be."

"He can't be real," Cory said, "No guy is that great. And he has a scar on his hand."

"So what," Riley said, "I have a scar on my nose from when I fell off my bike and landed face first. I have to go. I love you."

She kissed her mom and her dad goodbye.

"She's gone," Cory said letting a tear shed.

"Cory relax," Tapanga said, "She'll be back by 11."

"Eleven," Cory exclaimed, "I told her nine."

"I know," Tapanga said, "But I thought 11 might be more appropriate."

"Tapanga," Cory said, "What if... something bad happens to her?"

"Cory," Tapanga replied, "You have to let go. Lucas won't let anything bad happen to her."

"I guess," Cory said, "It's just she's my first baby."

They could hear Augge scream.

"SPIDER," he yelled.

Cory went into Augge's room.

"That's not a spider," he said, "That's just a shadow."

"But it looks like a spider daddy. I'm scared."

Cory put Augge on his bed.

"Do you know spiders are good," he said, "They protect you from the bad bugs."

"Really," Augge asked, "What bugs are bad?"

"They're tiny and invisible but the spiders see them," Cory said, "and they eat them."

Augge grinned.

"Cool," he said.

He skipped out of the room.

It was so simple with Augge. It used to be simple with Riley too. Why did she have to go and become a teenager.


	3. Chapter 3

((On the date between Riley and Lucas))

"I'm having a great time with you Riley," Lucas said.

"I'm having a great time with you too," Riley replied laughing.

"What are you going to order?"

They were sitting in the Heavenly Delights Cafe.

"Um... I think I'll get the Heavenly Delight Cheeseburger and Fries... along with a cheesecake"

"mmm great choice," Lucas said, "I think I'll get the same thing."

"Lucas can I ask you a question," Riley asked.

"Of course," Lucas said.

"Where did you get your scar," Riley asked, "My dad... wanted to know"

"I was in the first grade. Some kids thought it would be fun to take a jump rope... tie me to a tree and throw tacks at me. One of the tacks got me in the hand,"

Riley gasped.

"I'm over it," Lucas said

Riley decided to change the subject but before she did Lucas asked her a very important question.

"Riley... would you be my girlfriend?"

Riley felt like she might faint. Lucas... the boy she had a crush on since she met him was asking her to be his girlfriend.

"I would love to," Riley exclaimed.

He kissed her.

"Thank you for making me the happiest guy in the world," Lucas said.

Riley looked at the clock. It was 8:45.

"My dad wants me home at 9," Riley said.

"Okay," Lucas replied.

He walked her home. He kissed her goodnight.

"Mr. Frier," Cory said coming out, "I saw you got my daughter home on time... I like that."

"Thank you sir," Lucas said smiling.

"Maybe you're not so bad," Cory added, "You have to understand I'm very protective of Riley. She went through a lot last year and as a father you want to make sure your children are always safe."

"That's not so easy to do sir," Lucas said, "But I would never hurt Riley."

Cory looked at Lucas.

"I know that," he said, "But if you ever do hurt her you'll have to answer to me. Trust me when I say you don't want to have to answer to me."

Lucas knew many things. There was one thing he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt. He did **not **want to have to answer to Riley's father. He was like a bear when it came to protecting Riley. He would tear him apart if he ever hurt her no mater how unintentionally.

"Sir I swear," Lucas said, "I will never hurt Riley. I love her too much."


End file.
